What If
by envygreedgreenthunder
Summary: What if Naruto was differant, his thoughts and dreams twisted, everything changes with madness... What If by Emilie Autumn


What If

Summary: What if Naruto was differant, his thoughts and dreams twisted, everything changes with madness...

What If by Emilie Autumn.

--

Naruto ran to the bridge a smile on his face as he cired on the inside, he has woken to find abusive notes shoved through his door again. Notes to tell him how the village thought he should die. He knew he wouldn't though, he placed his mask on and ran to his 'friends', unlike what he knew Sasuke and Sakura thought he did not view them as friends. To him they were just people with angry faces and cold sholders.

Sasuke was in place on the side of the bridge, Sakura sitting beside him, the ever obedient puppy.

_Here you sit on your high-backed chair_

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved, there was no movement from the girl.

_Wonder how the view is from there_

"Hi Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" Sakura moved to yell at him but never looked away from Sasuke.

_I wouldn't know 'cause I like to sit  
Upon the floor, yeah upon the floor_

Naruto sat oppisite them, facing the water, his back to them, his voice quiet,

"Hey,

_If you like we could play a game_

_Let's pretend that we are the same_"

They stared at him shocked, he sounded so… different…

_But you will have to look much closer  
Than you do, closer than you do_

Kakashi arrived as he said it,

"Sounds like a good idea, Naruto, Let's play a game."

_And I'm far too tired to stay here anymore_

Naruto nodded and jumped away,

"Hide and seek, Team 7, find the fox." He was gone.

_And I don't care what you think anyway_

"That dobe." Sasuke sighed, they couldn't find him.

_'Cause I think you were wrong about me  
Yeah what if you were, what if you were_

_--_

"Your wrong." Shikamaru sighed to the three members of team 7, "Hes so different, cold, like snow."

_And what if I'm a snowstorm burning_

"Your wrong, he does the impossible." Neji told them after Shikamaru.

_What if I'm a world unturning_

"His eyes, they tell you everything and nothing." Hinata followed,

_What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep_

"He's so kind to us all." Konohameru sighed.

_What if I'm the kindest demon_

"A kind demon child?" a villager hissed, shaking his head, "never!"

_Something you may not believe in_

At night, always night, there was a strange calming music that filled Konoha and lulled the village to sleep, no one knew what it was or where it came from, just that it was safe, it was home.

_What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep_

--

_I know you've got it figured out_

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto appeared before him in a whirlwind of leaves.

_Tell me what I am all about_

"Mask, the alternate personality, I wish to speak to your maker."

_And I just might learn a thing or two_

"What do you want from him?" Naruto asked, his face blank and those around wondering in disturbed confusion.

_Hundred about you, maybe about you_

"I have business with him, about inside."

_I'm the end of your telescope_

"Very well then." Naruto changed, fading away to a tein that was so different, evil, strange, disturbed, none of them quite fit, but there was something… off.

_I don't change just to suit your vision_

He grinned and they knew, he was mad.

_'Cause I am bound by a fraying rope_

"U-u-zumaki-san, it's t-t-t-ime for m-m-edicat-t-t-ion." The nurse stuttered.

_Around my hands, tied around my hands_

He gestured with his hands, as best he could with them by his sides, to the table next to him.

--

_And you close your eyes when I say I'm breaking free_

"Im gonna see the world, Sakura. The world." He whispered to her, one day when he was sane and she had the curage to stay and talk to him.

_And put your hands over both your ears_

He was laughing, crying, choking, it was one of his worst days yet, and she couldnt stand it.

_Because you cannot stand to believe I'm not_

_The perfect girl__* you thought_

"What are you doing! You're going to see the world! Naruto! Naruto!!" He wasn't listening though, he couldn't listen anymore, he couldn't watch as they dragged her away in hysterics.

_Well what have I got to lose__?_

--

_And what if I'm a weeping willow_

"You'll never catch me now!" Happy memories of the clinically insane.

_Laughing tears upon my pillow_

"Im sorry, it's one of his bad days."

_What if I'm a socialite who wants to be alone_

"Naruto, your friends are here?" Sakura touched him softly and the group saw the flinch that shook his body.

_What if I'm a toothless leopard_

He was tied head to toe, with padding in his mouth, "he bit his toungue." Was the explination.

_What if I'm a sheepless shepherd  
_

"Listen to me, What I say is true!" Naruto called to the retreating back of the nurse.

_What if I'm an angel without wings to take me home_

He seemed so unearthly, his blue eyes closed and a soft smile framed by molten gold.

--

_You don't know me_

"Do you remember the game he wanted to play?" Sakura asked him, he nodded.

_Never will, never will_

"Let's play a game" Sasuke whispered.

_I'm outside your picture frame_

Sasuke frowned at the picture of team 7, Naruto seemed to have faded away…

_And the glass is breaking now_

Sakura and Sasuke stared in facination as the picture on Kakashi's table cracked, right across Naruto's face…

_You can't see me_

"No visiotors alowwed. He's in solitary confinement."

_Never will, never will_

The picture of Team 7 was gone. Kakashi has shown them the empy frame where it used to be.

_If you're never gonna see_

"I don't understand!" Sakura cired in frustration.

--

_What if I'm a crowded desert_

"God, shut up!" Naruto yelled, banging his head off the wall.

_Too much pain with little pleasure_

Somehow he had gotten something sharp, they couldn't tell what is was through the blood.

_What if I'm the nicest place you never want to go_

"Visit Naruto? Yeah I will, maybe later though." Kiba said, turning away.

_What if I don't know who I am_

"So who's Naruto?" The blond angel asked, rocking slightly.

_Will that keep us both from trying_

"Hey there, do you remember your name?" The pink haired nurse asked, croutched to his level.

_To find out and when you have_

"You don't?!" she laughed,

_Be sure to let me know_

"I do, your name is Uzumaki Naruto." She gave him a soft smile.

--

_What if I'm a snowstorm burning_

"Don't make me pretty nurse please!"

_What if I'm a world unturning_

"His body is an adult's but hismind has returned to a child's."

_What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep_

"You came in yesterday, and that was the first time I've met you. But I know you…"

_What if I'm the kindest demon_

"Pretty nurse. Kyuu-papa says it's yime for bed." It was two in the afternoon.

_Something you may not believe in_

"Then I guess it is Naru-chan" she gave a soft smile but behind it she was crying.

_What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep_

He sang a song as he fell asleep, a song Konoha knew all too well…

"_**Sleep..."**_Kyuubi whispered inside his head, wrapping his tails around Naruto's sleeping body as the lights flickered out around him.

_Sleep..._

She came out with tears streaming down her face, and konoha knew, Uzumaki Naruto, their Seventh Hokage had died at the age of 28, after loosing his final battle.

--

**A Small note:**

**At the start Naruto was twelve, then it's going through his life, **

**He has a bout of complete madness from twelve to eighteen. Then at twenty he becomes hokage and two years later develops inoperable cancer, he dies six years later, after his mind finally gives out and Kyuubi can do no more.**

**Thanks Envy.**


End file.
